custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Yiolu
Yiolu is a Toa of Fire and Great Supervisor of the City of Junctus Prime. He was Head Doctor of the Medical Team sent to Karda Nui and became team leader of the Toa Junctus after Destros' resignation. He will be one of the protagonists of ChaoSpaceMar's story, BIONICLE : Redemption. Early Life Creation and Mata Nui Like all Matorans, Yiolu was born from Protodermis a long time ago, created by the Great Beings. Afterward, he was sent to assist in the construction of Mata Nui's Robot, and when it was over, he was sent, like the majority of the Matorans, to Metru-Nui Metru-Nui There, Yiolu accomplished his dream since he was born ; he became the best doctor in the entire city. Asked for everywhere, his talent prevented him from social interactions. He became an introvert for everyone in the city. However, being a celebrity, that didn't bother him, as people wanted to meet him, he didn't needed to go to them. The Great Cataclysm Yiolu sensed something wrong with Turaga Dume's order since it was sent. He tried to resist the Vakhis and ask questions to people next to him, so the Vakhis had no other choice but to use their Staffs of Obedience on them. They went to sleep, only waking up when the Toa Metru saved them. The Island of Mata Nui Waking up with amnesia, and being a natural introvert, Yiolu rapidly became an outcast in his village of Ta-Koro, althought his medical skills were somehow valuable to Turaga Vakama from time to time. The Matoran was angry to his very nature, and wanted this to be finished. However, by accident, he made a friendship with Le-Matoran Kualt while travelling to Le-Koro to heal someone. Shortly after, he met Toa Tahu, and then disappeared from the Island. The Order of Mata Nui Recruited for his medical talent, Yiolu first was intimidated by the other five Matorans summoned (Haikiu, Pykus, Destros and Rakama, althought since he was already friend with Kualt, it was fine), he rapidly adapted this newly formed team to their mission. Yiolu formed a plan of the team : while Haikiu, Pykus, Kualt and himself heals people, Rakama and Destros (sometimes Pykus when no surgery needed) cover them. Also, he outsmarted all of his trainers on basic medical and fight trainings. When they were sent to Karda Nui after their training, it was however not Yiolu, but Destros who was putted in charge, but Yiolu didn't care. His tips were still balancing Destros' decisions. When they began jumping from edges to edges of the battlefield and Matorans began to call them "heroes", Yiolu knew his work would never end. They continued giving medical care to the fighters until the Reign of Shadow began. Reign of Shadow During this dark time, Yiolu and his team (they began calling themselves "Junctus") were always on the run from Makuta's hunting parties. During that time, a terrible trauma rendered Destros unable to speak, which obliged him to resignate as a leader and put Yiolu in charge. Yiolu enabled a strategy of guerilla from now on ; ambush and cutthroat. It worked, and all Makuta finished to be on the run from them The Battle for Bara Magna During Teridax's invasion, the Junctus team stumbled upon a dark portal emanating dark energies. When they crossed it, they were inside a corridor full of Rakshis. Fortunately for them, the Rakshis were unagressive due to their programming. When they found their way out, tthe team went to heal Order's members and Toa from across the biggest battlefield ever saw. When they saw the fall of the Great Spirit, the team was full of grief, for he sacrificed everything for them, including his own life. The Sacrilege After 1146 years, the Junctus team decided to investigate Mata Nui's Robot to see if there weren't any valuable components left. While exploring it, they saw a strange phenomenon : ghosts looking exactly like them. Moments later, they arrived at the center of the thorax, where they found a spirit form of Mata Nui, which told them of a Prophecy about a possible Apocalypse and the return of Teridax. As the last words of the Prophecy were said, energy began to be blasting from the Robot, and the spirit form of the Matoran used that energy to go into their physical counterparts body. It created a new team of Toa ... the Toa Junctus. When they began repeating the Prophecy, very few listened. The act of going into the "sacred relic" was a sacrilege ; when they went for the North, following their Prophecy, the Toa had meager force to stop a dark threat, coming with the northern wind ... Recent events Alternate counterparts To be written ... Physical attributes Yiolu is an average Toa, which height is approximately 2 meters. A strong Toa, Yiolu is a skilled fighter, using multiple tactics and combat technics to overpower his foes. Using his massive Scythe Blades to duel his opponents, Yiolu is not a being to be trifled with. Psychological attributes Yiolu is medical man, althought not very sociable. He tends to his patient carefully, but does not make bonds with them. Yiolu uses the military tactics of all of his team's members to adapt a bigger battle plan to adapt to every enemies. Althought he is not very sociable, Yiolu likes his friends and cares about what would happen to them. He would do anything to save the people under his commands, by any means necessary. His favorite color is white, for the color of the light. Appearances *''Redemption'' Trivia *Yiolu is somewhat the growing "star" in ChaoSpaceMar's work, as he is beginning to rise in popularity as a character for other stories than Redemption across the wiki. *Destros gave his title to Yiolu after he received a trauma that made him lose his ability to speak. He still is speechless to this day. *His model was built by , because it was the winning entry into ChaoSpaceMar's MOC Contest. *Yiolu lost his former Kanohi, a Huna, to the same Fenrixx Rahi that attacked his friend, Kualt. *Yiolu was the member of the Junctus team that was the most exposed to the energies of the Mata Nui Robot's husk. As such, it explains why he was given enhanced power over fire, and his strange appearance. * Yiolu has the highest number of image in his gallery than any other of ChaoSpaceMar's creations, thanks to Invader39's uploads. Gallery File:I39_Yiolu1.JPG|Official Yiolu and his Scythe Blades, as designed by Invader39. File:I39_Yiolu2.JPG|Back view of Invader39's Yiolu. File:I39_Yiolu3.JPG|"Destiny awaits." File:I39_Yiolu4.JPG|"Come at me, bro!" File:I39_Yiolu5.JPG|"Taste my Blades!" File:I39_Yiolu6.JPG|"Finish him!" File:I39_Yiolu7.JPG|"I am Yiolu, Toa of Fire!" File:I39_Yiolu8.JPG|"Look at my abs ... oh wait." File:I39_Yiolu_Fire2.JPG|Yiolu demonstrating his elemental Fire powers. DraftYiolu.JPG|A draft of Yiolu, by ChaoSpaceMar Category:Toa of Fire